


Christmas Ficathon 2017!

by tstrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, xmas ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash
Summary: Welcome everyone to the xmas ficathon! A collection of drabbles based off of prompts from tumblr





	1. You Can Have These Back

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Tessa stealing Scott's clothes through the years

I've always loved the look and the feel of wearing boys clothes when I want to be comfortable. It's almost too easy for me to pull this look off when I spend 6 out of the 7 days in a week with a boy. Scott is very polite about when I ask to borrow his hoodie or his shirt. He says "obviously, just make sure I get it back at some point" but he hasn't ever gotten them back. So this year for Christmas, I'm going to collect all of his clothes that I have 'stolen' over the years and finally give them back.  
As I'm getting this big box ready to fill with all of his clothes, the story of the gloves came into my head.

 

January 1998

"Hey Scott. I forgot my mitts. Can I use yours today? I will give them back, I promise."  
"Yeah, sure."  
Right then and there, as they were standing at the boards getting ready to practice, Scott took the gloves he was wearing on his hands and helped Tessa put them on.  
"Thanks" Tessa responded quietly as her cheeks flushed.  
After practice was over, Tessa wore the gloves all the way home, forgetting they weren't hers. She also forgot to bring them back. Scott didn't mind.

 

Good thing I still have them. I would never get rid of any of his stuff though. I found the gloves in a drawer hidden at the back of my closet, where other articles of clothing from our childhood have been stored. So many of these pieces of clothing I don't remember what the story behind them is, but I know they're Scott's, so I put them in the box. But then, one very familiar shirt comes out, hidden underneath a random shirt. 

 

November 2003

"If we're going to spend this much time together, you have to cheer for the leafs, it's not an option" Scott said, with a very flat tone. "So here" he said as he handed her a t shirt.  
"But I don't watch hockey" Tessa said, softly as she took the shirt from Scott and held it up in front of her face.  
"You don't have to watch it, but at least tell people you cheer for the leafs, ok?" with emphasis on the have.  
"Okay, thanks."

 

So I guess I really didn't steal this one. Scott was very pushy with this one, but I liked that he thought of me, I said to myself as I held the ratty old maple leafs t shirt out in front of me to study it. I did wear this shirt every night to bed for a good two months. I haven't told Scott that, but it would be funny. More things were in the drawer that I do and don't remember. Who knew this present idea would make me so nostalgic?

 

January 2006

They had just found out they didn't qualify for the Olympics. Tessa was sitting in the dressing room after the news broke, bawling. Everyone had left her in her own company at this point, so she was left by herself, only the echos of her sobs can be heard.  
He heard a noise from across the hall that was familiar, but not heard too often.  
"Tessa?" he called into the change room, not going in, just in case there was someone else in there.  
She cried harder, and Scott gave up on waiting outside. He opened the door very slightly, before he saw she was the only one in the room. He went and sat net to her as she collapsed into his arms. He rubbed her back in attempts to soothe her, but he felt the disappointment just as much. He waited for her sobs to quiet and she sat up and looked at him. He took his thumb to her under eyes, wiping the remains of the tears away from her cheeks.  
"We're not apart of team Canada anymore" Tessa said quietly, looking down at the ground.  
Scott took off his Canada hoodie, and helped Tessa put it on.  
"We'll always be apart of Team Canada, kiddo" he said with a small smile. 

 

I held the hoodie up to my face, inhaling the smell that reminded me of 16 year old Scott before folding it up and carefully placing it in the box. I remember wearing this to many practices because it was really warm. Scott would smile or make a dumb comment every time I wore it. Something like "nice hoodie, where'd ya get it?" or "I feel like I have a hoodie very similar to that one". This one particular item always put me in a good mood when I wore it, just like it did in that moment in the change room.  
I finally just took the drawer out of the chest and dumped all of the clothes onto my bed, that way I can really see what I'm giving him back. 

 

February 2010

They got home from Vancouver, and Ilderton was hosting a victory party for them at the town hall. Skating on the nearby pond, hot chocolate, autographs and pictures, and a speech from the winners were all scheduled for the night. Tessa, deciding to be fashionable, opted out of wearing a hat, hoping her thick curls would cover her ears enough to keep them warm. As she was watching the kids skate, she covered her ears with her mitt covered hands, hoping to bring warmth to them. Scott, standing next to her saw out of the corner of his eye, the deep red that Tessa's ears had turned.  
He leaned over to her. "You are so silly sometimes" he said in a light hearted tone.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.  
"Here" he said as he took his hat off and put it on Tessa's head. He put his hood up and zipped the zipper all the way up.  
"Thanks" she said, the same smile 8 year old Tessa had when she asked for his gloves. 

 

So I guess I really didn't steal this either. In my stupidity, Scott was sweet like he usually is and did what he needed to. I twirled the hat around my finger a few times before throwing it in the box. I continued to fold all of the miscellaneous items that were now spread out on my bed and placed them neatly on top of the items that were already in there.  
And then I saw it. 

March 2013

She invited Scott over after a particularly tough practice, hoping to just enjoy a casual night with her best friend. Maybe watch a movie, have a glass of wine, just relax. He showed up, freshly showered, and in what Tessa thought was a new shirt.  
She answered the door when he knocked. "Is that new?" was the first thing she blurted out when the door opened.  
"Uhh, I guess so? I mean I got it a couple months ago" he said, taken back by her quick observation.  
"Oh, well, I like it." She said, trying to casually play it off. She let him in and they sat down on the couch. Things have been interesting between them ever since they decided to do Carmen. They both feel more mature, they both feel more. Towards each other? Maybe.  
"Do you want some wine?" Tessa asked him.  
"Sure, that would be nice, thanks" he said genuinely.  
"You can pick what we watch, I'm not picky."  
Scott's plan showing up wasn't to watch something on tv, but it was a good start. He picked what looked like a bad tv movie, and that was good enough. Tessa came back with two glasses of red wine and plunked herself on the opposite end of the couch.  
"You know, you don't have to sit so far away" Scott said quietly, maybe she wouldn't hear his invitation.  
"Oh, okay.." Tessa said as she scooted more towards the middle of the couch.  
"There ya go" Scott said with a smile and then proceeded to take a huge swig of wine. "I hope this is okay" he said, gesturing to the tv.  
The interaction was so unnatural, Tessa knew something was up, but she wasn't about to pry him for information. They sat in silence for a bit both drinking their wine until they drained the glasses. Tessa offered to get more, and Scott obliged. She filled them up fuller than before, and after about 4 refills, they were talking like they usually do, before Scott caught Tessa off guard.  
"Can I just say, you're so beautiful. And so powerful, and so... perfect" he said, letting the alcohol run it's course.  
Tessa, also under the influence at this point, started to giggle, her face turning a bright red. "I don't think you are fit to drive home tonight" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder and continued to laugh.  
"So am I gonna just sleep on your floor?" he asked, over dramatically.  
"No" she said between giggles. She set her wine glass down on the coffee table. "No, silly, you can share my bed with me" she said very casually as she wrapped both of her arms around Scott's and rested her head on his shoulder. She curled her legs up and onto the couch so she was fully resting on Scott, and Scott put his head on top of hers.  
"Share a bed? Oh Tess, you're crazy."  
45 minutes later, still drunk, Tessa declared it was time for bed and started stumbling up to her room, Scott close behind. They made it upstairs with minimal stumbles and Tessa collapsed onto the bed, laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Scott asked as he stood over her.  
"I haven't had this much fun in so long" Tessa said through her laughs.  
This was Scott's chance. "Want to have some more fun?"  
"What does that mean?"  
And then Scott straddled over Tessa on the bed and dipped his head down to kiss her. Their lips fought each others for power for quite a while before Scott was laying next to Tessa in the bed. His hands had traveled up and down her torso, eventually guiding her shirt off. She had done the same, and his shirt was sprawled on the bed.  
After they fooled around, Tessa was looking for her shirt in the dimly lit room, when Scott found his shirt and threw it at her.  
"Here" he said as the shirt landed in front of her. "Since you have a thing for my clothes" he said with a smirk.  
She slipped his plain and boring white t shirt over her body and crawled back into bed.  
"I'll just crash on the couch, don't want to get into anymore trouble tonight" Scott said as he headed towards the door of her bed room. "Night, T."  
"Night, Scotty" she said as a smile lit up her face.

 

I still wear this shirt, sometimes he doesn't even notice it's his if I style it right, and that's pretty funny to me. Obviously he doesn't miss it very much, or he really wanted me to have it. Either way, I think it's my favorite.  
I threw the rest of the clothes in the box and found some nice Christmas paper to wrap it up in. This is one gift that I'm really excited to give him. Then I looked down, and realized I forgot one. I'm wearing it right now, and I'm not planning on giving it back. 

 

Christmas Day 2017

I spent the morning with my family for our annual gift exchange, and then I had planned to meet Scott later in the day after dinner so we could exchange our gifts. He invited me over to his house in Ilderton, and I'm sure all of his family will be there, but they are my family too so I don't mind.  
Arriving at his house, I pick up the box from the back seat of my car and suddenly feel nervous. I go up to the door and Scott greets me with a smile and a hug. We went down into the basement and sat in front of the fire. We talked and kissed, making sure that no one was peeping of course. We're just not quite there yet, and that's okay with both of us. Scott is really excited to give me his gift and I oblige, hoping selfishly that mine will be epic enough to top his gift, even though I will love whatever he gets me.  
I open the bag and it's the long jacket I asked him to get me. I knew he bought me this a week ago because I accidentally noticed the bag in his apartment in Montreal. I appreciate the fact that he listened to what I wanted, so I'm happy.  
My turn.  
I slide the box over to him and I can feel a smirk creep across my face. He rips the paper open, and starts to pull out the clothes one by one.  
"Hey, I've been missing these gloves for 20 years! And I haven't seen this in a while, oh and this one!" he went on about all of the articles.  
He pulled out the Canada hoodie and put it in his lap, then looked at me. "Does this one still put you in a good mood?"  
"Always" I said softly.  
Next was the leafs shirt. "Now this you have to keep! To show your a true leafs fan!" Scott said sternly, followed by a laugh, which caused me to laugh.  
He continued to look through the box, pulling out the white t shirt, and looking at it with an uncertain expression. "It's just a while t shirt, but why do I feel that it has something else to it?" He asked, trying to jog his own memory.  
''Lots of wine" I said with a giggle.  
"Ohhhh" he said as he came to the realization. "Yeah, you keep this one. You look better in it anyways" he said, handing me the shirt with a smirk. I didn't fight his offer because I selfishly wanted to keep it anyways.  
After he looked through all of the contents in the box, he looked up at me with a look on his face. "I feel like there is one missing. You know I have been keeping track..."  
"You have? Well then, which one is missing?" I quizzed him.  
"Uh the red plaid one that looks like it is peeping out of your cardigan" he said as he pointed to my torso.  
"Oh, yeah, I uh, I want to keep this one" I said shyly, hoping he would let me keep it.  
"But that's my favorite one" he said, starting to pout.  
"Okay, fine. You can have it back when i'm done wearing it" I gave into his pout. It's so cute, it's hard to resist.  
"And when will you be done?" he asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head up.  
"A while from now" I said quickly.  
"How about I help?" Scott said as he got up onto his knees and reached out to me. He slowly lowered me onto the floor, and we kissed between laughs. I could feel him start to unbutton my (his) shirt, and I knew that I wasn't going to get to keep this one.


	2. Ilderton Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Tessa and Scott take their kid/s to a Christmas parade/ festival, along with WeaPo and their kid/s

After all of these years, the Ilderton Christmas carnival still goes strong. Every year, they have skating performances put on by the local kids at the rink. And every year, Tessa and Scott have a little dance team that are eager to participate. This year, with only 2 teams under their wing, and both not too keen on performing, other coaches were asked for a team instead, but the team that said yes was one very close to Tessa and Scott anyways.

Kaitlyn and Andrew made the move to London from Toronto a couple years ago when their son was finally ready for a dance partner. There were many good fits at his past club, but there was one girl in particular down at the Ilderton skating club that they had their eye on. With many phone calls back and forth between Kaitlyn and Tessa, the date was picked and the move was made. Jackson Poje and Talula Moir had their first lesson together with their new coach, Cara. 

Tessa was over the moon to have Kaitlyn so close by all of the time, gratefully taking her in as a coach with the teams she and Scott had been developing. Andrew was so excited to move, giving him all of the bro time he wanted whenever he wanted with Scott. Since Ilderton had taken off as a skating club, Andrew's help was desperately needed, so he began coaching some of the younger boys and dance teams. It was a well run club with 4 Olympians taking on the reins. Although their kids got involved with skating, they decided it was best they did not coach them. 

With the partnership taking off in a positive direction, Talula and Jackson quickly excelled in junior competitions all across the province. When they were asked if they wanted to perform for the Ilderton Carnival, both were very eager to show off their cute Christmas piece they had been working on. 

The day of the carnival had approached too quickly, and Tessa, Scott, Kaitlyn, and Andrew were all up early and at the soccer fields by the community center and the rink, helping set up for the evenings festivities. The outdoor pond was shoveled off and the ice was tested for thickness, deeming it was safe enough for skaters to perform on later. Games had arrived and been placed in their respective areas, and snow was piled massively around a court that was set up for snowball fights. 

"Maybe we should come back earlier with the kids, let them have some fun before they skate?" Tessa asked Andrew as she was helping him move a table. 

"Hey, it could be fun for all of us! I'm sure Kaitlyn would love the idea. What time is everything starting up?" Andrew said cheerfully.

"5. Skating performances at 7! Lot's of time" Tessa exclaimed back. 

"Deal" Andrew closed. They set the table down and took a look around the lot, admiring all of the work they had put in so far. "This is so great" Andrew said as he brought Tessa into a side hug. 

"Hey, Poje, leave my wife alone and help with this firewood will ya?" Scott yelled to Andrew from across the field.

"Oh relax, I'm coming!" Andrew yelled back. "I guess you'll have to tell Kaitlyn?" Andrew asked her as he was walking away. 

"No worries" Tessa said between laughs. "Yeah, relax Scott!" she threw in a jab at her husband. Scott looked over to her and cocked his head with the 'really?' expression and she blew him a kiss.

Kaitlyn was inside the community hall looking for a bin of decorations when Tessa met her inside. "Oh thank goodness you're here, I know what bin I'm looking for, but I don't know where it went. The white one with the green lid" Kaitlyn said exasperated when she saw Tessa walk in. 

"Oh, it got moved to the other closet downstairs. I'll help you" Tessa said with a smile. Kaitlyn walked over to Tessa and they headed down the stairs of the community hall. "So I was talking to Andrew outside, and we were thinking that maybe we should take the kids to the carnival early before they skate to have a little fun, what do you think?" Tessa asked her.

"Yes, maybe it'll even be fun for all of us!" Kaitlyn said with a high pitch and lots of excitement. 

"Funny enough, that's what Andrew said too" Tessa said with a joking eye roll. "Not surprised... so wanna meet back here around 5?" Tessa continued. 

"Yes that would be awesome. I think Jackson got Talula a gift that I'm sure he would like to give her" Kaitlyn said as she nudged Tessa's elbow. 

"I'm pretty sure little T got Jackson something as well. She didn't ask me for help picking it out. She wanted her daddy's help so I can't guarantee it is any good" Tessa said with a chuckle, poking fun at Scott's gift giving skills. "That box?" Tessa said as she turned on the lighted and pointed at the box on the shelf. 

"Ugh, thank you! Life saver" Kaitlyn told her. They carried the box upstairs together and sorted through the decorations, finding the ones that could survive the cold weather like the Christmas lights. "I think I know two very handy men who would be really good at hanging these up" Kaitlyn said with a smirk as she helped Tessa carry the bin outside. 

Everyone pitched in to string the lights wherever they could find places to hang them from. When they were finished, Scott had gravitated towards Tessa who was shutting the empty bin on the other side of the field. It was 12pm which meant Talula and Jackson's lesson was ending and it was time to go home for lunch. 

"Where does this go?" Scott said as he bent over and picked up the bin. 

"Oh it's okay, I can go put it back" Tessa said, smiling at him. 

"Tess, where does the bin go?" He said, not letting her win this one. 

"Downstairs closet" she sighed and moved up onto her toes to give him a quick kiss. "Thank you" she said. 

"Now go get little T and I'll meet you with the car at the rink" Scott told her before going to put the back. 

As this was happening, Kaitlyn had caught up with Andrew, who was adjusting a decoration on tree. "I'll go get Jackson. Can you warm up the car?" Kaitlyn said as she snaked her arms around her husband's waist. 

"Of course, my love" Andrew said softly as he placed a kiss on top of Kaitlyn's head. He dipped down and kissed her on the lips before she let go and met up with Tessa to make the short walk over to the rink to pick up their kids. 

 

At 5pm Tessa, Scott and Talula had made it to the carnival. With many family members attending this carnival every year, little T had spotted both of her grandmas rather quickly, who were sat in lawn chairs behind a hot chocolate stand. She ran up to them, leaving her parents who were walking close behind with their arms interlocked. Talula wrapped both women in a hug, settling for a seat on Alma's lap as they chatted about her excitement for her and Jackson's skate later. Tessa and Scott finally made it up to the table, insinuating a warm greeting from their moms. After conversations wrapped up, Talula spotted Jackson walking towards them. 

"Hi Jackson" she yelled towards him, still sitting on Alma's lap, before jumping up and running towards him.

"Why didn't I get that reaction from you when you were 6?" Scott asked Tessa, playfully as he nudged her with his elbow. 

"Are they 'dating' too?" Kate asked. 

Tessa shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "At least their relationship is healthy. They talk to each other" Tessa said, as she turned to look at Scott. 

He frowned a little before speaking. "Jackson is just... better at.. expressing himself than I was" Scott explained, trying to find the right words. 

Tessa giggled, and snaked her arm back into his before placing a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay". 

Kaitlyn and Andrew had left Jackson to talk to Talula and moved right onto where Tessa and Scott were talking to Alma and Kate. "Hey everyone!" Kaitlyn said full of cheer to the group. Both her and Andrew greeted everyone with hugs, including Alma and Kate, considering they all work and live so close together now. They have become close. 

"We were just discussing if those two are 'dating' yet" Scott told them as Kaitlyn had retreated back to keeping her hands shoved in Andrew's jacket pocket. 

"Well Jackson has said before that he like likes Talula, but I didn't press the issue much farther" Andrew said. A collective awe came from everyone else. As the adults talked, little T and Jackson had spotted some of their school friends and wanted to join them in their snowball fight. 

"Mommy, can I please go snowball fight? Jackson is coming with me!" Talula asked her mom almost out of breath after running up to her to pull on her jacket. 

"Don't hit anyone in the face! Go have fun" Tessa told her. 

"Yeah, mom can I go too?" Jackson asked Kaitlyn. 

"Don't hit anyone in the face, sir!" Kaitlyn reciprocated Tessa's words. 

"Got it. Love you" as he ran after Talula. 

"Love you" Talula yelled back at her parents.

The small interaction left the group laughing. 

"I wish I found joy in the little things like snowball fights" Tessa said her thoughts out loud. 

"When was the last time you had a snowball fight?" Scott asked her. 

"I don't remember. I think it was with you quite a few years ago in Japan. And you hit me in the face!" Tessa made sure she put emphasis on the face. 

"Oh yeah, oops" Scott said sheepishly, not really sorry about his actions. 

"Should we go join them?"Andrew asked, shyly.

And with that, the four of them were racing to an empty snowball court, Tessa teaming up with Kaitlyn so she could get revenge on Scott for that time in Japan, and Andrew obviously had every intention to hit Kaitlyn with snow as many times as possible so she would later complain and he would get to make her feel better with an abundance of kisses. Talula and Jackson spotted their parents in a very heated snowball fight and quickly ran over to join them, Jackson joining the boys, while Talula joined the girls. Everyone was laughing and having a great time, until Tessa hit Scott square in the face with a large snow ball. 

"Okay, okay" Scott said trying to laugh it off. "I think this game is over, girls win" he said as he wiped the snow off of his face. 

Tessa had covered her mouth in her own surprise, not meaning to hit Scott in the face. She quickly stepped over the small snow barrier that divided the sides of the court. She took her mitts off and shoved them in her pocket, then moved her hands up to his face to help him wipe away the snow. "Babe.." she said to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she placed her warm hands on his very red and cold skin. 

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in close, looking like he was going in for a kiss. "You will pay for this later" he said to her, with a dash of mystery behind his words. She laughed a little and kissed his nose, before pulling away. 

Kaitlyn had brought Talula with her over to the boys side as she wrapped her son in a hug and helped him wipe some snow off of his jacket and neck. 

"Let's go get some hot chocolate! Warm you kiddos up before you skate" Scott suggested as Talula ran up to him, very happy with his idea of hot chocolate. He picked her up and carried her most of the way back to the hot chocolate stand to which his moms were guarding. They drank their hot chocolate quick before Cara came over and suggested they go get ready to skate. 

Once the ice show begins, Tessa and Scott, and Kaitlyn and Andrew find themselves a spot to stand around the pond. Kaitlyn found herself warm again with Andrew's arms wrapped around her waist, and his head pressed down onto her shoulder, cheeks touching. Scott had Tessa in a side hug, both arms fully encompassing her. She had one arm wrapped around his waist, with the other stuffed in his pocket. They clapped as each skater did their program, all very cute in nature. When Talula and Jackson's turn came up, they were all grinning from ear to ear, full of pride for their kids. As they danced around the ice, Scott leaned over and whispered to Kaitlyn and Andrew, loud enough so Tessa could hear as well. 

"They are going to be really good one day" and they all responded with a smile and a nod, as they turned their attention back to their kids.


	3. Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Madi and Evan are decorating for Christmas, and Evan jokingly puts the star on her head. This leads to a lot of teasing and flirting, and ends up turning into a make out session.

After they had found the boxes of decorations in the closet, Madi cranked the speaker and put on her Christmas playlist. Evan would carefully take an ornament and hand it to her, one by one, knowing that she is very meticulous about where they are to be placed.

"Each one deserves it's spot" she told him, referring to the ornaments. 

"They're just ornaments, babe. They don't have feelings" Evan broke the news to her. 

Madi let out an exaggerated gasp, as she whipped her head around to him standing behind her. "How dare you say such a thing. If they have a little home on the tree, they obviously have feelings" Madi said, defending the ornaments.

Evan threw his head back and laughed at how silly she was being, but she continued on, finding the perfect place for each shiny decoration. Once all of the ornaments were on, she took a step back to admire her work, sealing it with a nod of approval. "Everyone is happy in their new homes. What do you think?" she asked Evan. 

"It's perfect, they all look very happy" he said, smiling down at her. He bent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Good, I'm glad you finally came around" she said, very sincerely. 

"I hate to break it to you.....but....."

"What?" she seemed genuinely concerned.

"You forgot the star" Evan told her as he pulled it out of the box. He looked at it for a second and then placed it on her head. He let out a small laugh. "There, it's perfect."

"What, so I'm a tree now?" Madi said, cocking her hip out.

"The prettiest tree I've ever seen" Evan added as he snaked his arms around her waist as hers linked up around his neck. 

He pulled her up off the ground as they kissed, Madi not noticing that the star had fallen off of her head and onto the ground behind her. Evan had her captivated with kisses that trailed from her lips, down her jawline, onto her neck, and further creeping down her collarbone. She threw her head back in small but pleasurable giggles, giving him an easier time to make it to the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. He finally set her down, pulling away for air. 

"You know, you're going to have to lift me up to put the star on" Madi told him with a very serious tone. 

"Can I put the star on?" Evan asked with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase" he was now begging at her feet. 

"FIne. Only cause you're adorable and I love you" Madi gave in. 

"Thank you" he said as he showed his thanks with a quick kiss on her cheek. 

Evan's arms were long enough that he reached the top of the tree with no problem. As he placed the star on top, Madi wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him into a hug, nestling her face into his side. 

"Looks good" she said softly, as he looked down at her. 

"I know something that looks better than a tree right now..." Evan said, raising an eyebrow. 

"What?" she asked, seriously.

"You in you're sexy Christmas pajamas" he said and winked. 

She did a little look behind her, sticking out her bum. "You're right, I do look pretty good with my snowman shorts" now raising an eyebrow at him. 

He laughed, causing her to laugh, and when the laughter had subsided, their eyes met and the gaze was intense before Madi broke the silence. 

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry first Christmas, Madi" he said to her she reached onto her tip toes to kiss him long, but gently.


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off of this prompt: For Tessa/Scott- They're at GPF and it's snowing in Japan. In between the SD and FD days, they go for a nice walk in the snow. They hold hands. He has a necklace to give her which reads "T&S" in a ruby heart. They stop to grab something to eat and then continue to walk. They find a bench to sit at and Scott gets the necklace out. He says, "T, All I Want For Christmas is You" and puts the necklace on her.

Scott made sure he had two things done before they left for Grand Prix Final. One, he sent an email a few weeks ago to Rachel, founder of Hillberg and Berk, to get some help with pulling this off. Second, he went and picked up his creation from the post office, tucking it away in his jacket pocket so he wouldn't forget to pack it.   
The night before they were leaving Montreal to Japan, Scott checked and doubled checked his bag so many times, Tessa noticed and was questioning what the issue was. 

"Are you afraid you're forgetting something?" she asked him from across the bedroom. 

"Oh.. uhh.. haha.. you can never be too sure right?" Scott tried to cover himself with awkward laughs. 

"I guess..." Tessa said, unconvinced but left it at that. 

Scott checked and double checked the same pocket he put it in his backpack every ten minutes, thinking that it would grow legs and walk off. Checking it one last time, still in it's pretty packaging, Scott was convinced it was going to stay so he joined Tessa in bed.

"Seriously, are you afraid you're going to forget something? Cause you can just buy it there if you do" Tessa said to him as she felt him snuggle in behind her.

"Hmm I don't know about that. Night Tess" he said quickly before placing a kiss on her head.

The next morning, Scott woke up and immediately checked his back pack. Yup, still there. In the same position he left it the night before. 

 

The day finally came when Scott felt it was time to give Tessa her Christmas gift. Even though it wasn't quite Christmas, he thought about all of the potential for making the moment special, and this one seemed to top the others. They had just competed their short dance the day before and today was a day in between to rest. 

"We have a few hours before the pairs skate... want to go exploring?" Scott asked Tessa, as she was getting dressed for the day. 

"Oh that could be fun! I'm game" she responded eagerly. 

When Tessa went into the bathroom to apply her makeup, Scott quickly went to his back pack, grabbed the small box and tucked it into his jacket pocket. She emerged fifteen minutes later and they took of into the streets of Nagoya. 

Nagoya must've known Scott's plan because right on cue, it started to lightly snow, setting the mood for the afternoon. Forgetting gloves, Tessa interlocked her hand with his, sharing each others warmth. They wandered aimlessly, talking about anything and everything, vaguely reminding Tessa of the night they had the year before at the GPF in Marseilles. 

They shared a comfortable silence, leaving Tessa to mull over her thoughts, when Scott suggested they sit on a bench in a park they had found themselves in. 

"You know, this may sound really sentimental and cheesy and what not, but this whole situation seems very similar to where we were a year ago..." Tessa brought up.

"Marseilles?" Scott asked her, hoping to confirm his thoughts too.

"Exactly. We walked for hours, it was cold, but it wasn't snowing like it is now, you held my hand..." she said as she started to blush. He just smiled at her. "We made one of the most important decisions in our lives, and it's working!" she said with excitement and he laughed with her before pressing a warm kiss to her cold cheek.

"Of course it's working!" Scott added to what he thought was a silly comment. 

"I always knew we would work, Scott. It's a happy statement" she said, reassuring him. "Anyways, we talked about this exact competition and the way we wanted it to look... and I would say that it's better than what we ever envisioned it to be" she said, wanting to keep going, but Scott opened his mouth a little, giving her the cue that he had something to say. 

"When we talked about being together, I never imagined that our relationship could be in this place where we balance skating and dating so well. But now it only seems that this was the best thing we could have ever done because I'm so happy with you Tessa. There isn't a day that goes by where I find myself unhappy, and if I do, I come right back to thinking of you and that is all I ever need. Well you and skating. But I need you to skate too. Anyways, now that were getting all sentimental and stuff, I guess I better pull this out now" he tried to crack a joke, then went back to being serious. He pulled out the small box from his jacket pocket. 

"Scott, what are-"

"Relax, it's not a ring, don't freak out" 

"Okay, good, I was gonna say we literally just talked about this like two days ago so-" 

"Just open it" he said handing her the little box. 

"Hillberg and Berk?" she asked him when she noticed the logo.

"Rachel helped, I'll tell you later. Please just open it" he was practically begging now. 

She opened the box and saw a small diamond pendant with another small piece of silver hanging on a silver chain. "Oh wow, this is beautiful" Tessa said softly, marveling at the beauty of the necklace. She played with the diamond in between her fingers and Scott eagerly was waiting for her to see what was on the other piece of silver. When she flipped it over, she saw it read "XX". "20" she said simply. "This is perfect." 

"You like it?" Scott asked. 

"I love it" she said, as she held it up to him. "Help me put it on?" 

He took the necklace from her as she moved her hair out of the way, helping him place the necklace on her. She turned back around to face him and he took her hands into his as he placed them in his lap. "I did want to give this to you for Christmas but I thought this was a more fitting time. Kinda brings us full circle" he said, softly. 

"You didn't have to get me any-" she tried to get out before he cut her off.

"Last year was a year to remember, but I want this year to be extra special. It's you and me, T. And every year after this, I want it to be you and me. So I guess what I'm trying to say is this 20 right here" he continued as his put his thumb on the silver piece, "this one is for 20 more, and the 20 after." 

She didn't say anything, she just pulled him in for a kiss. "You know, I feel bad now, I haven't gotten you a gift yet" Tessa said, looking down towards the ground. 

"All I want for Christmas is you" he said, recapturing her into the kiss they had left before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet


	5. A Special Little Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andrew has a very special Christmas gift for Kaitlyn, it comes in a small velvet box.

Andrew has been thinking about marrying Kaitlyn for quite a few years now. He's had the ring tucked away in a folded pair of socks in his drawer for a year now. Every day he says to himself that today will be the day, but it never feels right. When December rolls around and Andrew is contemplating what to get Kaitlyn for Christmas, he feels it. The timing is finally right. It's Christmas Eve and Kaitlyn and Andrew are at their home in New Jersey. With both of their schedules being so filled with training and appointments up until today and scheduled again for boxing day, there was no going home for them this year, and neither seemed to mind.

"Babe, do you want to watch a movie? It's Christmas and I haven't gotten a chance to watch Elf yet!" Kaitlyn asked him from the couch while he was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. 

"Yeah, I haven't watched Elf in forever" he answered her from the kitchen. 

Kaitlyn squealed in excitement and opened up her laptop. Of course she had it already downloaded and ready to play. While she situated herself on the couch and placed the laptop with the movie ready to play on the coffee table, Andrew brought over two hot chocolates, handing her one of them. 

"Thank you" she says as she takes the mug from him then pats the couch with her free hand, asking him to sit down. He does as he is told and pulls the blanket that is sitting on his side over and she grabs her half and pulls it over her legs, leaving Andrew the other half. She pressed play, then leaned back and rested her head on Andrew's chest as he moved his arm around her. 

"Andrushichka-Padushichka" she said softly, and he could feel her smile on his arm. 

He smiled and kissed her head and they watched the movie. Kaitlyn let out small giggles periodically when she found parts funny, and Andrew was grinning, thinking about how perfect she is. Surprisingly, he wasn't nervous at all. He was going to do it. As soon as the clock hits midnight and it is Christmas Day, he is going to give Kaitlyn the present he has only been dreaming about giving her for years.  
The movie is almost over and Kaitlyn lets out a yawn. It is 11:30 and they usually go to bed earlier so this is late. He really wants his plan to work out, but he doesn't know if she'll stay awake long enough for it to work. And when he looks down, shes fast asleep on his arm. Great, he thinks. Now what was he supposed to do. Suddenly his hands are sweaty, and his stomach drops, and he's afraid he won't work up the courage to do it again. He stops the movie, closes the laptop and then nudges her arm. 

"K, let's get you to bed, babe" Andrew whispers, followed by a light kiss on her ear.

"Carry me" her sleepy voice peeps and within seconds he has her scooped up in his arms and he is carrying her up to bed.

When he lays her in bed, she is immediately sleeping again, so he gives up for the night, thinking that if he had the courage to do it today, he'll get it back again at some point. He tosses and turns for quite a while before he gets up, goes to his sock drawer, and pulls out the little black velvet box that was in one of his pairs of socks and plays with it in his hands as he walks downstairs. He looks at the clock on the microwave and it reads 1:15 am. It's finally Christmas, but it's only 1:15 am and Kaitlyn doesn't usually get up till 6:30 am. That's a long time to waste. So he goes to the hall closet and grabs all of the perfectly wrapped gifts, placing them under the tree, and he finally realizes what it feels like to be Santa. Gently, he places the black velvet box under the tree, and goes back up to bed.  
When morning hits, Andrew realized he got some sleep and it's about 5:50 am. That isn't too bad, considering he knew he wasn't going to sleep much. He went back downstairs, made coffee and sat on the couch. 

Kaitlyn rolled over in bed to coldness and just a bundle of sheets. Where did Andrew go? And why was he not fulfilling his duties as a pillow? She got up and searched for him down the hallway, before seeing a light at the bottom of the stairs. The Christmas tree was lit up, and Andrew was on the couch. 

"Andrew..." Kaitlyn said cautiously as she walked down the stairs. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you, I just couldn't sleep" he said, almost frustrated with himself. 

"It's okay, are you ok? Kaitlyn asked, worried for him. She walked over to the couch and plopped down next to him.

"Yeah, you know. I'm more than okay, I am fabulous because it's Christmas and I'm here with you" he said, bringing the mood back up.

She leans into him and gives him a small kiss. "What are we waiting for? Should we start opening?" She asks, impaitently.

He takes her hand as they walk over to the tree. Andrew doesn't hesitate, the moment is now. He lets go of her hand and grabs the small velvet box he placed there very early in the morning and turns to her. "Now, I don't have a grand speech, but just know this was not and is not planned in any way." He stands in front of her, box still in one hand, and Kaitlyn knows what is coming next. Her body is shaking as she prepares for the excitement and she feels tears welling but refuses to let them fall yet. "I've been thinking about doing this for years now. I want to love you every day, Kaitlyn. I want to be your partner, not just now but in life. I want to be your pillow and your support and your safe place. I don't want this to be a temporary whirlwind love. I want you, and me, together for the rest of time. I love you so much so please marry me?" he says as he drops to his knee. 

As Andrew talks, Kaitlyn feels herself wipe away a tear, a grin plaster her face, and then he asks. He drops on a knee and opens the box to reveal a diamond ring that beams off of anything you shine a light near. She leans down and kisses him, and she puts her left hand out for him to put the ring on. 

"Is that a yes?"Andre asks her. Now he's crying too. 

Kaitlyn nods her head, and lets out a small "yes". 

He takes the ring and places it on her finger before standing up to meet her again. "Was that okay?" he was worried about his performance.

"It was perfect" she says as she wipes a tear from under his eye, and then captures his lips with hers, allowing their tongues to dance together for a few minutes. 

"Well, soon to be Mrs. Poje or Mrs, Pillow, whatever you prefer, should we open the rest of the gifts now?" Andrew says, fully encompassing her in his embrace.

"In a minute, I just want to imagine what it'll be like being called Mrs. Poje again" Kaitlyn admits and he continues to keep her in his embrace for a moment before they moved over to the tree to open the rest of the gifts.


	6. Hotel Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Tessa and Scott have a layover on their way home for the holidays. Platonic or not, that's up to you :)

After arriving in Toronto for what seemed to be the most useless layover of all time, they were informed that the flight to London has been cancelled and they were put on the first one the next morning. It's Christmas time, the airport is busy, the weather sucks, but it's a half an hour flight and it has been cancelled. 

"If I don't make it home in time for Christmas, there will be hell to pay" Scott muttered under his breath as he walked away from the help desk, Tessa following closely behind.

"Now what?" Tessa said generally very monotone. 

"I guess we find somewhere to stay for the night" Scott said with a shrug of his shoulders, but very clearly annoyed with the situation. 

"We still have 2 days, it should be fine. We're gonna get out of here tomorrow morning" Tessa said, trying to lighten the mood by stroking his arm. 

"I know. It's just stressful and not what I wanted to deal with at 9 o'clock at night" he told her, very frustrated.

"I know" she said simply and the reached on her tip toes to give him a quick peck. 

The holidays are the time where Scott wants to be at home with his family, not stuck at an airport or in a hotel. It's December 23rd, so at least they will be arriving before the actual day. They walked through the maze that is the Toronto airport to the hotel connecting. Scott explained the situation to the front desk and they were given a room. 

"I hope you're okay with one bed. That's all they had left" Scott said, suddenly feeling better by his own statement. 

"Ha ha" Tessa fake laughed. "Cause we don't share a bed as it is. I am very not okay with this whatsoever" Tessa told him, sarcasm dripping from her mouth. 

"Oh good, I didn't think it would be an issue" Scott said, plastering a grin to his face. "Lets go" he said, grabbing her suitcase and heading towards the elevator. 

The hotel was generally quiet, a little bit out of character for the time day and time of year. They got into the elevator and both went to push the 10 button at the same time. Scott looked at her as his finger touched hers, gave her a smirk and then pushed all of the buttons that came before 10. 

"Really, Scott?" Tessa whined, putting a pout to her lips.

"C'mon, we might as well have a little fun!" he cheered, as the elevator stopped at floor 2. "How far do you think we can go in 8 floors?" he said, allowing the smirk return to his face as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer.

She was trying very hard to keep the pout on her lips, but every time he would place his hands rubbed small circles with his thumb on her back, it made it harder and harder for her to stay serious. "Well, I'm not sure how tall this hotel is, but I'm pretty sure we'll make it far up in 8" Tessa said, letting a smile creep on her face, totally priding herself in the joke she made, knowing full well Scott had a dirtier idea of what 'how far' meant.

"Ugh, you drive me nuts" he grunted, throwing his head back, then bringing it forward, crashing his lips to hers. The elevator dinged floor 5, and Scott now had Tessa pressed against the side, hands still on her hips, his fingers pressing hard into her back. Her hands moved up and around his neck and her fingers snaked into his hair. Still grinning through kisses because of her own joke, Tessa tugged at his hair. 

Ding, 6. They stop every time the door opens in case there is someone waiting to come in. The door shuts, and Tessa puts her hand on Scott's cheek, guiding his lips back to hers. His hands move up and down her back, underneath her unzipped jacket, but still on top of her shirt. 

7\. Still no one. "This is actually painful" Tessa said once the door opened. "Why are you 5 years old?" 

"I don't think a 5 year old would be kissing you like this" he said as the door was closing, then proceeded to dive into her neck. Kissing every spot starting at her collarbone and working his way up to her ear. 

8\. This time Scott couldn't take it. He felt his desire getting to the point where he couldn't control it, so he pressed his face into her neck as the door opened and Tessa readjusted to look like they were hugging. She looked out of the door as it opened, and no one was there. "Safe" she whispered into his ear and he moved his way back up to her lips. 

"Ugh, I'm so mad at myself for pushing all of the buttons" Scott muffled into her neck as she giggled in response. 

9\. They didn't stop this time.

Finally 10. Before the elevator had stopped on their floor, Tessa pulled away, looked Scott straight in the eyes as she fixed her perfectly curled hair, tucking half behind her shoulder, and smoothing out the other. She took her finger and wiped her bottom lip a little. Taking her hand, she very gently combed through Scott's hair, since his hands were still occupied by her waist. The ding of the elevator sounded and she grabbed her suitcase and winked at him before walking out the door. "What room?" she called behind her. 

"1020" he said, pulling himself together and racing out of the elevator with his suitcase in tow. He followed Tessa down the hallway, watching her every so often turn around and flashing him a side smile. 

She got to door 1020 and waited for him to get there. She stood in front of it, her back facing away when he walked up to her. "Sorry, I think this is my room" Scott said, cautiously. 

"Oh, well is it okay if I come in?" Tessa asked, pretending to be surprised. 

"I guess for a little bit" he told her casually. He reached around her to open the door and set his bag in the entry way, Tessa following behind and holding the door open so her bag would make it in. "Oh here, let me grab that" he told her as he reached out for her bag and rolled it next to his. As she was turning around to close the door, he grabbed her around the waist and slammed the door shut with his foot. His head went immediately to her neck as her hand slowly caressed the length of his arm up until it was around his neck. He reached further around to capture her lips before turning her around in his arms. Her hand still on his neck, he pulled her towards the bed. He felt the edge with the back of his legs before he saw it and turned around so her back was to the bed. He slowly lowered her down, trapping her arms on her side as he straddled her waist. "I think you'll be here for a little while, I hope that's okay" he said through heavy breaths as he moved a strand of hair from her face. 

"I'm sure it will be fine" she whispered on his lips, letting her lips graze his. She scooted her way up the bed so she was partially sitting up on the pillows. He crawled up to meet her and continued to kiss her, helping her remove her jacket to the floor. 

Following her jacket was Scott's shirt, then Tessa's, then Scott's pants, then Tessa's. It went back and forth until they were under the sheets, Scott rocking into her. When they both reached their peak, Scott got off of Tessa to lay down next to her. She turned around to face him, tangling her legs with his and reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. 

"I don't usually like overnight layovers, but this was fun" she said quietly with a smirk. 

"It doesn't have to be over yet" he told her, leaning into gently kiss her lips.


	7. You Taste Like Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TS xmas morning breakfast shenanigans. (either making breakfast or attending a breakfast get together)

They hadn't seen each other since they both left Montreal a week ago to head home for the holidays. It's Christmas eve in the Virtue household and the entire family is gathered around the tree, each opening one present before the actual day tomorrow. Tessa was helping Kate clean up the wrapping paper that all of the kids had left scattered in the living room when the house phone rang. 

"You get it, I'll keep cleaning" Tessa told her mom with a smile. 

Kate went to answer the phone and to her surprise, heard Alma on the other side.

"Oh really? That sounds lovely.... fancy? Oh sounds lovely! More like a brunch? Just because we have everyone over in the morning for presents...oh of course you do.... really? Bring everyone? Okay, well I'll see who wants to. That is so sweet of you, thank you so much for the invite. We'll see you tomorrow morning. Merry Christmas!" Kate's voice went up and down in pitch as Alma had talked. Tessa listened to the one sided conversation, not knowing who called. Kate came back into the living room from the hallway with a smile on her face.

"So, no pancakes here tomorrow morning.." Kate stated, biting her lip. 

"What? Why not?" Tessa asked her, confused and disappointed.

"Well, we're going to have pancakes. But at the Moir's instead" she said, letting a smile creep on her face.

"Wait, what? Why?" Tessa asked, secretly excited by the new plan. 

"Christmas brunch at the Moir's! Very fancy, too! Aren't you excited?" Kate asked her.

"Of course I am!" Tessa beamed, but retracted when she felt her heart pick up in speed. 

Christmas was one of the holidays that Tessa and Scott didn't spend together because they both valued the time with their families. They celebrated Christmas with each other before they had left Montreal, exchanging gifts, baking cookies and decorating her apartment, but now she felt a little thrown off course. Their families knew that they were testing relationship waters and she couldn't help but think that maybe Alma set this up with an alterior motive. Fancy too? 

Tessa spent the night, tossing and turning, nervous but excited to see Scott sooner than she had anticipated. She wasn't sure how to act around him with only a few family members knowing about their status, considering they had a new way of greeting each other and acting around one another, but this event was extended further. All of the Moir's would be in attendance, and all of the Virtue's that had been over for Christmas Eve had also agreed to join in. No one really knows what goes on between them. 

It was Christmas morning and Tessa's niece had jumped up on her bed excitedly, waking up the last member of the family so they could get to opening presents. It went by quick as everyone was eager to see what they received while Tessa sat back on the couch, drinking her coffee and enjoying watching the magic unfold. 

Shortly following, everyone was getting ready to go for brunch, and Tessa felt herself become more and more nervous. She mulled over three different dresses, determined to pick the perfect one. After putting each one on and taking it off twice, she decided on a below the knee, black, lace, fitted dress. While putting her makeup on, Jordan was talking her ear off about something irrelevant about one of her gifts, not leaving any thinking time. A curse, but a blessing. Before long, Kate was calling everyone in the house, letting them know it was time to go.

Once they arrived, Alma opened the door, Scott standing close behind, followed by other members of the family waiting to greet each Virtue as they piled in the door. It was really like a family reunion. Kate and Alma exchanged hugs and wishes of Merry Christmas. Tessa strategically let everyone go ahead of her, leaving herself to the end. She noticed Scott peering over shoulders in between hugs and small conversations, looking for her. 

"There she is!" Scott beamed as Tessa walked through the door. 

"Hey" she said shyly between giggles. She turned slightly to close the door behind her and turned back to face Scott who immediately pulled her into an embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, as hers found their place up and around his neck. "I missed you" she muffled quietly into his neck. 

He pressed a quick and gentle kiss into her neck. "I missed you so much" he spoke and breathed her in. 

Tessa was quick to escape out of his embrace, hoping no one thought much of it being longer than usual. Still holding onto his shoulders, Scott's cheery voice broke the quiet. 

"Merry Christmas, T!" he said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" she said back through giggles. "I guess I could take my coat off now" she said, letting go of him and taking a step back.

Scott moved his way around her to help her with her jacket. He took a hanger and put it in the closet down the hall. "I believe the party is happening this way, m'lady" he told her with chivalry, ushering her down the hall towards the dining room. When Scott noticed that everyone was already in the other room, he took the two seconds they had alone to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back against him. "You look beautiful" he whispered against her ear, followed by a light kiss. 

She turned back to flash him a smile in thanks before he released her from his arms and they made their way to the living room. Tessa made her rounds, chatting with various Moir's while Scott did the same with the Virtues. They were very much their own people, and that is the impression they wanted to give off. 

When Alma announced that brunch was ready, the adults sat around a long table, while the kids found a place at a small one adjacent. Tessa took a seat next to Jordan down towards one end of the table, and it seemed that no one wanted to sit on her other side because everyone had chose a different seat. When Scott had finished rounding up all the kids and helping them find a place at their table, it just so happened the only available seat was next to Tessa. He sat down next to her and it wasn't long before curiosity got the best of her. 

"So you're stuck next to me, hey?" she leaned over and spoke quietly as other table conversations carried out. 

"I'm pretty sure my mom told everyone to save the seat next to you for me" put his arm on the top of her chair and turned his head so he was whispering into her ear. "But, I won't complain" he said with a smirk as he reached his free hand under the table to squeeze her thigh. 

Brunch began and everyone was eating and chatting with each other. Tessa did her best to keep to herself, but Scott would tease her. Feet would touch, legs would brush, his hand causally slipping under to rest on her leg when he didn't need to use his knife. It was all so innocent. 

As Jordan leaned over Tessa to grab a bowl on the table, she caught wind of Scott's hand resting under the table. She leaned over to Tessa in one sly movement while grabbing the bowl. "So.. uhhh.. really doing a good job at hiding all that" she said right into Tessa's eyes, then looked at Scott who was too amused by another conversation happening across the table. 

"Oh, uh, well I uh.. good thing you already know!" she squeaked and shrugged her shoulders as she shoveled a bite of pancake into her mouth. 

"Yeah, good that someone else isn't sitting here" she winked as she very quickly turned to converse with the older lady next to her. 

As brunch wrapped up, everyone sat around the living room, visiting and catching up since the last time they saw each other. As Tessa sat down on the couch, talking to Scott's brother and niece, Scott plopped down next to her. She did her best to shuffle a little further away. Scott noticed, but didn't say anything and allowed himself to stay where he was. 

"Now, whoever would like to, some of the kids, and adults, are going skating on the back pond! There will be a fire for those who want to watch!" Alma announced as the kids cheered for skating, dragging some of their parents into going with them. 

"You want to skate?" Scott leaned over and asked Tessa. 

"Didn't bring my skates" she told him with a sad shoulder shrug. 

"Want to go for a walk instead?" he suggested. 

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Tessa and Scott put their jackets, scarves and mitts on and went out back to help tie up skates before watching the kids for a couple minutes before he nudged her arm and led her out and around towards the front of the house. Still in sight of family, they walked side by side with their hands in their pockets. 

"How did you like brunch?" Scott started conversation. 

"It was super yummy. I'll tell Alma, but make sure you thank her for me as well" Tessa said insistently. 

"You know...I heard what Jordan said" Scott changed the subject. "I'm pretty sure my family knows what's going on" he told her as he took her hand in his. "Are you okay with this?" he said as he stopped and asked her blatantly. 

"Well, I mean, I was caught a little bit off guard today in general. I wasn't expecting to see you til tomorrow and I wasn't sure how to act in front of everyone. But you made me feel so comfortable that I didn't really care in the moment. But then Jordan pointed it out and I got nervous again, and I know my parents know, and of course she knows, and I trust them. It's just the extended family. And now I'm just not sure what to think" Tessa admitted, a little frustrated. 

"They think that we've been dating since I was 10 so I don't think anything will surprise them, Tess. Let's just be us. Who cares about the rest, right?" he told her with cheer. 

"I guess-" she muffled out before he cut her off with a kiss. 

"You taste like pancakes" he told her as she laughed and pulled him back in for more.


	8. Little Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven Denney finds an old love letter she wrote to Brandon Frazier when she was little, but never gave to him. Now that they're an off-ice couple, she finds it amusing, and decides to show it to him. He finds it adorable, especially the line that says "I want to spend Christmas with you". He notices that it's actually Christmas Day, and says "well, you got your wish - just years later", followed by a kiss

Looking through all of her drawers in search of the one thing she needed for Brandon's Christmas gift, she found it. Dated December 24, 2007, she smiled and laughed to herself as she carefully pulled the old piece of paper out of the drawer so it didn't rip.

"Dear Brandon,  
This is a love letter. I don't know how better to explain it. I think I love you because I know I love skating with you, and I like to hang out with you, so that must mean I love you. I also like your face. It's really cute. Let's get together over the holidays, I want to spend Christmas with you.  
Love, Haven" 

After scanning the very poorly worded note, she shook her head and sighed, now knowing why she never gave Brandon the note. Carefully folding it and placing it in her bag, she scanned her room, making sure she didn't forget anything. Heading to her front door, she took one more look around, sighed, and bundled up in her jacket, boots, hat and mitts, and left.  
When she arrived at Brandon's, Christmas lights were on in an array of colors, making his house very hard to miss on a block where they all look the same. The plan was simple. Christmas movies, hot chocolate, eating cookies, and then a sleepover so they could wake up together on Christmas, making their first one as a couple that much more special. When she got inside, Brandon had cooked dinner, so they ate and talked and laughed about how silly his house looks compared to everyone else's.  
"Hey, you know what?" he started his argument.  
Haven put both of her hands on her chin and stared at him from across the table. "What?" she asked innocently with a sparkle in her eye.  
"It's...it's Christmas, Okay!? I can decorate however I want!" he yelled, defensively, as they both broke out in more laughter. 

After dinner, Haven picked the movie and they curled up under a blanket on the couch, interlacing their fingers beneath it, leaned into one another.  
"You know? I don't get why every day isn't Christmas" Brandon said out of the blue.  
"That would get expensive very quick" Haven told him, still watching the movie.  
"Ugh, not what I meant" he huffed and she giggled.  
"I'm sorry. What did you mean?" she calmed her voice.  
"I wish we could watch Christmas movies and cuddle everyday. And just be together like this" he sighed.  
"Well, we could, there is no one stopping us" Haven looked up at him with a little smirk. Then the note she was going to give to Brandon popped into her head. "Wait here" she told him, untangling herself from the couch and him and went over to her bag that was still in the entry way. She pulled out the note and started walking back towards the couch. "Now I was going to give this to you as your gift in the morning, but what you just said was too spot on with this so I guess you get it now" she shrugged her shoulders, and sat down next to him, handing him the note. 

"Dear Brandon.... oh gosh" was all he got out before he started laughing.  
"Don't laugh, just read it.." Haven spoke shyly.  
Brandon read the letter, grinning the entire time, reading and rereading the part about his face. "I also like your face. It's really cute... It is, isn't it" he joked.  
"This was a bad idea" Haven's cheeks flushed as she buried her face in her hands. Brandon moved his hand to rub her back.  
"Well, you did get a few things out of this you know.." he leaned his head on the side of hers. "You got us together, you got a really cute face to look at" he chuckled at his own joke. "And we get to spend Christmas together. You got your wish" he said, kissing her cheek, before she turned her head to meet his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Brandon" she smiled and kissed him again.


	9. Alternative Heat Sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas prompt: Tessa and Scott are stranded in Montreal because of a snowstorm on Christmas Eve. The heater stops working, so they have a romantic evening in front of the fireplace.

They decided not to go home for the holidays this year. Training was the focus, and it would have been too crammed and not fair to their families or themselves to stop in for a day. Tessa suggested they do something together Christmas Eve so Christmas day could be a true holiday where they could each do nothing but relax. 

"I'll come around 6?" he texted her. 

"Please bring dinner, choice is yours :)" she responded.

Tessa doesn't cook, and Scott knew this, which is why he had already planned to get takeout long before she mentioned it. 

"This isn't a fancy shindig, is it?" he followed up.

"Nope, I've been in pajamas all day, and I wasn't planning on changing" she sent back. 

"Perfect, I haven't gotten dressed yet, and now I don't have to."

By 5pm, the snow started to fall over Montreal, and it was by no means a light flurry. Scott hurried out to pick up some pizza before he wouldn't be able to leave anymore and headed straight to Tessa's. He showed up a half hour early, overestimating how long it would take to get down the street to the pizza place. He did his usual three knock pattern, before letting himself in. 

"Hello?" he called as he closed the door behind him. 

"You're early! I'm just cleaning up a little bit!" Tessa yelled from her bedroom, before emerging in her fuzzy polar bear pajamas and hair up in a top knot, carrying a few blankets in her arms. "Christmas Eve pizza?" she asked, gesturing at the box. 

"You left me with the prestigious honor of choosing, so deal with it" he said joking as he opened the box. 

"I think you made an excellent choice" she added as she dropped the blankets on the couch. She walked over to the island where he was standing and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he took a bite of pizza. "How was your day?" she asked him as she reached down two plates from the cupboard.

"Talked to the whole fam on facetime, it was kinda sad actually" he said softly before taking a plate from her and putting his half eaten slice down. 

"Same here. Even dad was there, that made it really sad" she added, taking a slice of pizza and taking a bite. "But, even though it's a small place, this will always be the best pizza."

They continued to eat their pizza and talk about what their families had planned for the holidays, fillinf the other in on any news any of their siblings had. Just as Tessa was cleaning their plates at the sink, a chill went through her. "Is it just me, or did it get really cold in here?" she asked Scott.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" he asked, with a cheeky tone as he went up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. 

"I always want you to warm me up" she said resting her head back on his shoulder as he reciprocated the gesture with a kiss to her forehead. "But seriously, can you go check the thermostat? I think it turned off" she asked him. 

He grunted and let go of her and went over to the wall by the front door to look at the thermostat. All that stared back was a black screen. "Uh, Tess, I... uh.. I think it's broken" he stammered out, not knowing what was going on. He started to push the buttons, slowly at first, seeing if it just needed to wake up, but he more furiously started pushing buttons with both hands.

"What do you mean, broken?" she asked, still standing at the sink. 

"Like, broken, broken, It won't turn on" he said, staring at thermostat blankly. 

Tessa started walking over to him, peering over his shoulder at the device on the wall. "You just push that button and it wakes up, it's not broken" she told him, obviously. 

"Thanks, tips, but I tried that already" he told her sarcastically, pushing the button she had pointed at once, twice, three times. "See, broken" he finished, simply. 

"Oh, uh...well..uhm this hasn't happened before" she tripped over her words, with uncertainty about what to do next. "Well, I don't know if anyone is going to be able to fix it at 6:30 Christmas Eve, so I guess we're going for au natural heat" she contemplated, moving her hand to stroke her chin. 

"I know I'm a good heat source, but I'm not that good" Scott stupidly tried to make a joke. 

"I meant the fireplace ya loser" she joked back as she slapped his chest and giggled. "Good thing it's one of those fancy ones where you just turn it on cause I have no idea how to start a fire" Tessa said over her shoulder to Scott as she walked over to the fireplace in her living room and turned it on. "There, instant heat!" she exclaimed. 

"Or you could just hug me for instant heat..." he sulked, dramatically dropping his head into his chest. 

"You think you're going to be replaced by the fire place?" she whined, pouting back in an attempt to make fun of him. 

"Well maybe..." he said, shuffling across the cold hardwood floor closer to her. 

"Come here" she said, sitting down on the couch, opening her arms to him. He gladly accepted the offer and sat down in her embrace on the couch as she took the blankets and covered them up. 

"Now, nothing could ever replace a Tessa hug" he muffled with content and she squeezed tighter. 

Scott took the remote and turned on the tv, immediately finding a terrible tv Christmas movie that they both were very into immediately. They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch up on the movie before Tessa started to shiver a little bit. 

"Scott?" Tessa said quietly.

"Hmm?" he hummed back.

"Will you make us hot chocolate? I'm still really cold" she said, looking down at him, still cradled in her arms. 

"I have an idea... can you go make hot chocolate? I'll get it ready" Scott said with excitement, popping up off the couch quickly. 

Tessa didn't question it, she just got up and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, draping it over herself like a cape, and carried herself to the kitchen to start the hot chocolate. Meanwhile, Scott had moved all the blankets and pillows to the floor, creating a small fortress on the ground that was much closer to the fire. He ran out of the living room down the hall towards the bedroom, and Tessa watched him run, but didn't say anything. He came back in carrying the duvet from the bed, and Tessa cocked her head and looked at him with confusion.

"What are you-" 

"You'll see, just focus on hot chocolate" he said, cutting her off and her head turned down immediately back towards stirring the drinks.

When Tessa came back, she saw Scott propped up between the couch and some pillows on the makeshift bed on the floor with a blanket around his legs. "Ta da!" he shouted, holding his arms out. 

"What is this?" Tessa asked, giggling and setting the drinks down on the coffee table. 

"Well, I was going to make a blanket fort, like the ones we made all the time when we were younger, but I didn't remember what the technique behind it was and besides, this is more fitting for the occasion, don't you think?" he asked her, throwing in a wink.

"Freezing my ass off is so romantic, you must be so turned on by me right now" she rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"You'd be surprised by some of the things that turn me on... are you gonna join me or what?" 

Tessa laughed and sat down next to him, as he wrapped his arms around her, still keeping the blanket between them to keep her warm. She sunk her head into his chest as he moved another blanket up onto his lap. Realizing it was actually very cold in the room, he quickly let go of Tessa and readjusted their position, opening the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders and he snuck his hands down and around her waist, putting his cold hands up her shirt and onto her bare skin. 

"Ahhh" Tessa squeaked at the feeling of his cold hands as Scott laughed at her reaction. Her arms flexed around his neck as she hugged him tighter and he pressed his hands into her back further. "Mmm" she hummed when she found comfort in their position and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and gave her a soft kiss. When she put more into it, he kept going, letting his tongue dance around her mouth and they both moved together to lay down. 

"So what are some of those things that turn you on?" Tessa asked with a smirk in between kisses. 

"I guess you'll have to find out" Scott said, before pressing his lips into her neck.

After making love on the blankets in front of the fire, they lay together, wrapped up in the warmth of the blankets, the fire, and each other. 

"I kinda like not having a working heater" Tessa said softly, her fingers dancing with his on top of his bare chest. 

"We did get pretty creative, you know, finding other heat sources. Who knew a situation like that could be so romantic" Scott choked out. 

"Hah, we sure did" Tessa laughed back, loudly as she let her head fall back to his shoulder and shut her eyes. 

They forgot about the hot chocolate, which was now cold.


	10. Coach Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Evan walks in on Madi, Henry, and Stella all snuggled up and asleep on Christmas morning. He's noticed that she's been more tired lately, so he lets her sleep in. Later that day, when they're opening presents, one of her presents to him contains little baby skates - along with a note saying that she's pregnant. His reaction is priceless, and full of joy.

Evan usually wakes up first, so today is no surprise even though it's Christmas morning. He slowly and quietly made his way out of the warmth of their bed, briefly looked at the presents lining the bottom of the tree and went over to the kitchen to make some coffee. Madi was usually quick to get up after the waft of coffee floated it's way down the hallway and through the cracks in the door of their bedroom. When she didn't wake up right away after the coffee was poured and he took his first sip, Evan shuffled down the hall quietly back towards their bedroom. When he pushed the door open, Madi had readjusted her position and allowed Henry and Stella to come up on the bed. Madi was laying on her side, one dog by her stomach, and one curled into the back of her legs. Evan grabbed his phone quickly and snapped a picture of the utterly adorable scene in front of him, before retreating out of the room and to the couch in the living room. Madi has been sleeping more recently, so he lets her catch up. He figures that it's just because of their wacky training schedule and the constant changes they have had to make to it that she hasn't allowed her body time to adjust. 

A couple hours later, when Madi emerged from their room, he welcomed her in his arms on the couch as they snuggled for a little bit before deciding to open presents. Henry and Stella sat close by Madi the entire time, fighting for her attention.

They got each other what they had asked for. A guitar strap, jacket, and a video game for Evan. Some earrings, a sweater, and a couple makeup products, leaving them both very happy. When Evan had bent down to clean up the wrapping paper that was scattered on the floor, he noticed another box that was pushed towards the back of the tree.

"What's this one?" he asked, before he grunted and reached under the tree for the box. "To Evan, from Madi" he said out loud. "You got me something else too?" 

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about this one. I guess you better open it" she said lightly, a grin creeping over her face as she found herself curled up into a corner on the couch, pulling the blanket onto her lap as she eagerly watched Evan slowly unwrap the box. 

Still seated on the floor, Evan discarded the paper next to him and pulled the lid off. Placed delicately in the middle of a mix of pink and blue wrapping paper, lay a tiny pair of white figure skates with a small tag attached to one of the laces. "What the-" he stopped in his tracks when he read the tag. 'Soon to be skating coach' the note read. "Madi, are you serious?" 

Full teeth showing, she grinned and nodded slowly. 

"You're pregnant?" he confirmed asking her again. 

She nodded again, faster this time. 

"No-are you-seriously- oh my-" was all he stammered out before he jumped up off the floor and picked her up from the couch, twirling her around and kissing her. "We're having a baby?" he asked one more time, a smile so big plastered on his face it was starting to hurt.

"Yes" she said softly, before bringing her gaze down to her stomach, moving one hand to rub it gently. Evan's hand matched hers on her tummy as he looked down, then back up. 

"I'm gonna be a skating coach!" he said with excitement.

"Merry Christmas, coach Evan!" Madi told him through giggles.

"I love you" he told her before bringing their lips back together.


	11. Andrushichka-Padushichka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WeaPo prompt. Imagine person A is pregnant and grumpy. Person B offers to let A use them as a pillow. They snuggle on the couch and talk about what it will be next Christmas with a baby.

As happy as Kaitlyn was to finally be pregnant, she was not very happy to be 8 months pregnant around her favorite time of year. The most awkward and uncomfortable part of her pregnancy put a damper on many of her Christmas plans, including wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and shopping. She got tired quickly when she walked for too long, and buying an XL sweater so that it would fit made her sad.   
It's Christmas Eve and her mood hasn't changed much, in fact it's only gotten worse. She's been grumpy all day and Andrew just figured it was hormones, but really it's because she's uncomfortable and upset about her favorite Christmas plans being put on hold. As she's walking uncomfortably around the bottom floor of their house pondering what to do, Andrew was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Would you just come sit down and watch this movie with me?" he pleaded with her. 

"Not if it's another Christmas movie" she shot back, sharply.

"It's not a Christmas movie" he lied through his teeth. 

"Fine."

When she sat on the other end of the couch and let her eyes focus on the TV, she immediately saw a Christmas tree and happy people on the screen. "You really thought lying to me was the best idea, Andrew?" she shot him a look as he shifted uncomfortably on the other end of the couch. 

"What's wrong, babe? Why are you so grumpy?" he asked her genuinely, reaching his hand out to stroke her leg. 

"I'm uncomfortable and Christmas has been ruined by being pregnant" she whined and almost started crying. 

"Come here" his voice coaxed her to the other end of the couch as he held his arms out for her. She gladly accepted and nestled into his arms, but before long, wiggled her way out. 

"I can't cuddle. It's not comfy anymore" Kaitlyn pouted and folded her arms over her chest as she sat back up. 

"How can I make it better?" Andrew really wanted to help in any way he could.

A small smile creeped on her face before she whispered "Andrushichka-Padushichka. Please?" He patted his lap, knowing that his duty as her pillow was to be fulfilled. She lay down on her back with her head on Andrew's lap and finally let herself fully smile. "You've always been the best pillow."

"I know" he said with a cheeky grin and a shoulder shrug before he bent down and kissed her forehead. 

"Thinking about it now, next Christmas there will be three of us. That's crazy" she let her thoughts wipe away the smile on her face to a more concentrated one. "I'll have to cook for 2 and a half and shop for 3 and dress 3 for our photos."

"But think about how amazing it'll be to share your favorite holiday with our little human" Andrew spoke softly, trying to bring the smile back to her face. "It'll all be worth it in the end" he added.

"And all of my sweaters will fit again, and I can find cute little baby sweaters, and we can go shopping and I won't get tired from walking. Oh and we can go skating and we could-" Kaitlyn started to ramble as Andrew was laughing at her. "Why are you laughing?" her face turned stern. 

"You're so cute. And you're going to be a great mom, and I love you" Andrew breathed through his laughs, still looking down at Kaitlyn's frustrated expression, before her smile turned up at his last comment. 

"It's good to know our little one will have such a relaxed dad" she said smiling and rolling her eyes at him. 

"It's a parenting style, okay?" he tried to prove his point. 

"Come here" she lifted one of her hands off of her tummy and up to behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.


	12. A Not So New, New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TS are dating but haven't told their families yet. They accidentally kiss in front of their fam during the holidays because that's how they're used to greet each other.  
> Tessa and Scott telling their families about their relationship/their families finding out during Christmas holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combined prompt to end the 12 days of xmas fics. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this :)

It was a very new thing for the both of them, but not so new all at the same time. The only changes they recently made was sleeping in the same bed, kissing hello, goodbye, and anytime between they wanted, and holding hands off the ice. Other than that, they are the same old Tessa and Scott. At least that's what everyone thought.  
When they decided they wanted to try a relationship, it was a no brainer. They both had been suppressing the thought for a few years, deciding to wait until they were done competing to try it out. That was until Scott grew impatient and just asked her on a uncharacteristically chilly day in October when they had finished practice and were driving home, to which she easily said yes. They both had agreed to keep it under wraps for the mean time, considering the circumstances they were in. The timing wasn't ideal, some of their training mates had big mouths, and who knows if it would even work. Other than them, they knew it would work.  
Christmas was always a split holiday for them. They would both go home to Ontario, but Tessa would spend the week with her family, and Scott would spend the week with his. This year, however, Tessa had invited Scott and his family to the Virtue Christmas Eve party. He couldn't back out because names were already drawn for the gift exchange weeks in advance and Kate had informed Alma of the invitation in November, ensuring that the Moir's would be able to make it. Of course he wanted to go to see Tessa as much as he could, considering he hasn't spent more than a couple days away from her since they got together, nevermind a week. And of course Tessa wanted to see Scott because she missed him whenever they weren't together, whether that be an hour or a day.  
While they were still enjoying the time with their families, they would occasionally text during the day, and then he would call her every night before he went to sleep so he could hear her voice. She loved that he called. Her anxiety for the day would go away at the soothing sound of his words. No one seemed to notice that Tessa was on the phone in the early hours of the morning every day she spent at her parents house, and Scott had a room in the basement which was currently occupied by no one else.  
On December 23rd when he called, Tessa made sure to coordinate his outfit with him for the party the next day, instructing him to go into his suitcase and send her pictures of what he had packed. She would have just gone over to his place before they left to choose for him, but he told her that wasn't necessary and she should trust him to pick something. Besides, whatever he chose, Tessa more than likely had something that would match. When the pictures came through of his grey dress pants and a black button up shirt, Tessa was ecstatic at the fact that one, he picked well, and two, it would be easy to match or compliment. 

"Are you going to send me pictures of what you're wearing too?" he asked her over the phone. 

"Of course not" she told him flatly, followed by a giggle. 

Finally Christmas Eve and the party was in a couple hours. Tessa spent the day helping Jordan and Kate prepare the house for their guests. Mostly family members and Moirs, but they did include some good friends from the area to join them for the festivities. Tessa put herself in charge of setting up the dining area, carefully pulling Christmas plates and cutlery out of the box and making a nice place setting for the thirty guests they were expecting. She added a center piece of evergreen, pine cones and cranberries, neatly arranged and surrounded with a few candles. When Tessa finished, she went to get dressed and ready. She opted for a deep green, short, velvet, long sleeve dress with a low back, accessorizing with a mulit-layer gold necklace and bangles, finishing the look with a soft low bun and red lips. A very Christmassy look, she thought.  
Scott had gotten dressed, paying extra attention to tucking his shirt in perfectly so it didn't pop out anywhere or bulge under the waist of his pants, thinking that Tessa would notice and immediately make a comment about it. He always wanted to impress her, even more so now than before. When all of the Moir's were ready and on their way to the Virtues house in the city, Scott shot Tessa a quick text, updating her on the time they would arrive and a little more. 

"I hope you chose something that matches" he followed up, trying to make a joke.

Tessa read the text and rolled her eyes. Good old Moir humor, she thought. "Of course I did."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up into the long driveway. Each of his family members with their gift in tow made their way into the house, greeting their second family, Tessa included with hugs and wishes of Merry Christmas. Scott walked in the middle of the pack, catching Tessa's eyes with his as soon as he walked in, even though she was mid hug with Cara. She attempted to draw her eyes to Cara after she pulled away from their hug, wanting to focus on the small conversation they were engulfed in. She stole glances at Scott from across the entry way as he greeted Jordan and then Kate, and others that came to see who had arrived. When he finally made his rounds and Kate was ushering everyone into the living room to drop their gifts down by the tree, Tessa finally had a chance to say hi to the one person she was waiting to greet the whole time. He wasted no time scooping her up into his arms, letting her feet briefly leave the ground as she inhaled sharply and pressed her nose into his neck. 

"Hi beautiful" he muffled into her hair. 

"Hi" she repeated into his neck. 

Still holding her in his arms, he reached up to her lips and pressed a small kiss, her reciprocating with ease. When he set her down, he noticed Jordan still standing in the entry way with Cara, watching the entire interaction go down. Scott's face turned white as his gaze moved to meet Jordan's. Tessa met Scott's gaze and turned her head to see what he was looking at. A very surprised Jordan and Cara stood there still, jaws partially opened and eyes wide. Tessa was quick to break out of Scott's arms that had moved down to her waist after he put her down. She stepped beside him, mirroring the stance Cara and Jordan took. 

"Oh, uh.." Tessa looked at Jordan, looking back at Scott, who was still looking at Jordan, and then moved her eyes back to Jordan hoping she would say something first. 

"So that explains the long late night phone calls for the last couple days" was all Jordan said, before pulling her bottom jaw back up to meet her top lip. 

"You heard those?" Tessa asked her, dumbly. 

"Well, yes and no. I heard you were on the phone, but I didn't hear what you were saying, and I didn't know who you were talking to...until now" Jordan explained. 

Scott still stuck on what to do, stood their silently. "So is this a real thing now? How long has it been?" Cara chimed in. 

Tessa looked up at Scott who was now staring blankly at the girls across from them. She took his hand in hers and he snapped out of his trance, looking down at her lips as she spoke. "Well I guess I can't deny it now" Tessa told them softly, shrugging her shoulders. "October" she added. 

"You've been hiding this since October?" Cara shrieked, before they all had a look on their face, queuing her to keep her voice down. 

"Well Scott, I guess I better be the good big sister and say that if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you" Jordan told him jokingly. 

"I'll have to help her, sorry Scottie" Cara added to Jordan's threat. 

"I hope that will never happen" he said calmly, looking down at Tessa, a smile creeping over his face as her eyes met his. He moved his head down quickly and kissed her cheek. 

"Ugh, okay we get it now" Jordan pretended to be disgusted as Tessa giggled and Scott grinned. "So are you guys planning on telling everyone or...?" 

Scott finally had the chance to let go of Tessa's hand and remove his jacket, finding a spot in the closet to hang it up as he was thinking of how to answer Jordan's question. "Well, uhm, I don't know. Tess? What do you wanna do?" 

"Maybe let's just see how it goes?" Tessa said nonchalantly. "If it comes up, we tell the truth, if it doesn't then we don't say anything?" 

"Okay, good idea" Scott agreed. 

"Does that mean we have to keep our mouths shut?" Jordan asked her. 

"Can you?" Tessa pleaded with her sister. 

Jordan just grunted but nodded in agreement, as did Cara.

The four of them walked into the living room to join the rest of the guests. Tessa was quick to introduce a couple of family friends to Scott and they would all chat together. Jordan and Cara went about their ways, visiting with other people, occasionally looking at Tessa and Scott interact with each other. It was so normal. Either they were very good at hiding their relationship, or nothing has really changed between them. During a quiet moment just before they were about to have dinner, Tessa and Scott were sitting on a couch with Scott's nieces, doing a very good job at keeping them entertained and away from the tree where they were caught earlier snooping at presents. Jordan noticed them on the couch and went over to join them, before interrupting the conversation the little girls had engrossed her in. 

"Can I borrow you for a sec Tess?" Jordan asked Tessa out of the blue. 

"Oh yeah, sure!" Tessa shot up from the couch, taking Jordan's hand. 

"Sorry Scott, girl chat!" Jordan yelled over her shoulder at Scott and he laughed it off, as did Tessa. Jordan had pulled her into a spare bedroom just down the hallway, slamming the door behind her and sitting on the end of the bed, still guiding Tessa with one hand, flinging her onto the bed to join her. 

"I think you need to tell at least mom before the end of the night" Jordan blurted out so quickly. 

Tessa laughed a little, then noticed the serious wrinkle on Jordan's forehead before lowering her tone. "Why?"

"This isn't a secret I think I can keep..."

"Jord, what did you do?" Tessa cocked her head. 

"Nothing! I swear... well not yet. I just can't hold something like this in" Jordan said with urgency. 

"Okay, I'll talk to Scott, we'll work something out" Tessa assured her. 

"You know, I've been watching you guys all night. You're pretty good at hiding it" Jordan decided to address the topic. 

"We aren't really trying to hide it... what do you mean?" Tessa was a little confused as to why her sister was bringing this up. 

"Has anything really changed between you two?" Jordan asked her.

"Other than greeting each other by kissing, not really" Tessa admitted. "I guess you all were right. It was meant to happen."

And that was that. Tessa went back out to meet Scott in the living room, who was now holding one girl in a light headlock and the other was trying to wrestle her sister out of his grip. They were interrupted when Kate called into the room that it was time for dinner. They broke out of their little fight and stood up, running into the dining room to find a place. Before Scott followed them in, Jordan moved past the two to follow the girls and Tessa pulled Scott aside. Her face went serious before she spoke. 

"You good?" He asked her, concern growing in his voice. 

"We should tell our moms" Tessa told him.

"I agree" he said simply.

"Not now though, after dinner when everyone is distracted by their presents" she added, before she walked into the dining room, Scott following very closely behind. 

Dinner was plentiful and everyone was sipping on fine wine, some enjoying it more than others. When dinner was finished and a few had offered to help clear plates, everyone else moved their way into the living room to gather around the tree to do their gift exchange. Tessa had pulled one of her friends, and Scott got Tessa's niece. Tessa got a new day planner from Cara, and Scott got a Toronto Maple Leaf player bobble head from one of Tessa's brothers. When the gift exchange was over and the kids were told that a visit from Santa was about to happen, Tessa figured this was the time they could steal their moms away for a minute. Tessa just gave Scott's arm a squeeze as they were standing in the entry way to the kitchen, watching the kids ooh and awe at the man dressed as Santa, which was just a draw from the men in attendance. Fortunately, Scott was lucky and didn't have to pretend to be Santa. Scott looked at her and walked over to his mom who was standing on the other side of the room, tapped her on the shoulder and asked to steal her away for a second. Since Kate was already in the kitchen, Scott and Alma joined Tessa who had already moved her way to where her mom was. 

"What's going on?" Alma asked when she was finally in the kitchen. "Sorry Kate, did you need help?" Alma asked her, thinking that was why Scott had stolen her away. 

"Actually, that's not it" Scott interrupted. "Let's just make this quick, then you can go back to Santa" he rushed his words as Tessa stood across the counter from them, next to her mom. 

Kate had put the dishes down she was trying to load in the dishwasher to pay attention to what seemed like a pressing matter. "Were together. Since October" Tessa blurted out, ripping the bandaid off. 

Both Kate and Alma smiled brightly, looking at each other. "Okay, congratulations you two" Kate beamed, bringing Tessa into a hug. Tessa was confused they were so nonchalant about it. She expected tears and screams, but none of that happened. 

"You seem oddly chill about this" Scott said, as his mom gave him a squeeze. 

"We were just waiting for the announcement, dear. I'm so happy for you guys" Alma said before going to bring Tessa into a hug. 

Tessa and Scott looked at each other, still confused with the interaction that just went on. 

"It's a nice gift to us, don't you think Alma?" Kate asked her with a smirk. 

"Only the best one we could've gotten" Alma replied. "So that's why you dragged me away from the party?" Alma asked Scott.

"Uh.. well yeah.. I guess you can go back now?" Scott, very unsure of the situation, dismissed his mom back to the party. 

"We can talk more later, Scott" Alma added before she disappeared into the living room. 

"You're not surprised at all?" Tessa asked Kate as she walked over to Scott, freely wrapping her arms around his waist as his hands had encompassed her back. "Jordan was more shocked than you" she added.

Kate's jaw dropped. "Well, now I'm more shocked that Jordan found out before me!" Kate gave her some sass. 

Tessa laughed as Scott continued to awkwardly stay quiet, observing the interaction. "Well she saw us kiss, so it was hard to deny it."

"Well that's just cute now isn't it?" Kate scrunched her nose with her smile, doing a little happy dance. "Sorry for the previous reaction. Maybe it was naive of us to assume that you had already sorted your relationship out, but we all saw this coming. It's really nice to see you two so happy" Kate explained herself. 

"Were just not ready to advertise this to everyone yet, I hope you understand" Scott added. 

"Of course, Scott" Kate said, before going over to bring the two of them in for a group hug. "Seriously, the best Christmas present I could receive is seeing you two so happy" Kate added as she pulled away from them. Scott brought Tessa into a tighter embrace on his side, and she smiled so big, she melted into him.


End file.
